Talk:Picture of SnowGem irl (for real)/@comment-9970378-20171203142859
So uhmm, I know this is old...but since Tay is still talking about I thought I should respond. I personally didn't find this offensive. I remember laughing (I believe with Tay) when she (or someone else if it wasn't Tay, lol) mentioned this girl/site to me. I honestly thought the fact that she was also Asian was kind of funny (and I don't think the extra "for real" in the title had anything to do with that...it's just that Tay makes this fake pages all the time). In any other scenario two people being Asian, particularity if they don't have the same heritage (idk the full story of where her family comes from, but I don't know that it's the same as mine) shouldn't matter, BUT when you're lining up traits people have in common...two people both being part of a minority group is kind of relevant. (If it was a guy and he was also gay, I'm pretty sure most of you would find that funny.) Like this was also one of the things that we had kinda in common "That I should study science and prepare to become a doctor instead. And so I did. I went to school at UC Davis and majored in something called Neurobiology, Physiology, and Behavior (NPB). Basically I studied how the human body works and why we do the things we do. " All those things added up is kinda hilarious (and scary tbh, lol). I'm not offended that she's female either. Yes, someone saying I'm someone who is female (especially when they know my background) can bother me a little bit on some level even when I know exactly why I'm being compared to them, but it's really not a big deal or something that I need/want people in my life to watch out for. I'd be hurt if you guys acted or treated me any differently when it comes to stuff like this. Plus, I think a lot of people, regardless of gender issues, would feel a bit of weirdness in that situation. Anyway, when Rapunza linked me to this page just now and I saw her image, I knew this was 100% just created because of her username. I didn't realize there was any drama related to it until Rapunza told me. So 100% I was not offended, and Rapunza can vouch for that because my immediate chat reaction was just to say I remembered that girl and laugh. If it was any random Asian person who was female (with no context at all, even if it wasn't that we shared the same username), then both of these things would absolutely be offensive/rude, but I don't think either of those things were relevant in Tays thinking process (especially not the female thing). I think it just lacked context and you all were just worried that it might hurt me (and idk if it was also because of your own experiences with people being racist, DBee), possibly because you don't fully understand my views on these types of things (or don't quite get my gender/intersex stuff) or maybe those thoughts only even came up because it lacked context. Either way, I'm not upset with you Tay. (And just to clarify, I'm not upset with any of you for thinking it was offensive, I get that as well). Also I have blue eyes and would never wear glasses like that (I also never had hair that long, lol).